


and i will never know tomorrow

by Raja_Myna



Series: all we have is the present (it's a gift) [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raja_Myna/pseuds/Raja_Myna
Summary: Fives doesn't know what he did wrong.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Anakin Skywalker, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Anakin Skywalker
Series: all we have is the present (it's a gift) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815649
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	and i will never know tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Also at https://raja-myna.tumblr.com/post/189940398573/an-ani5-idea

It’s only been four days since General Skywalker woke up from the strange Force coma he had been trapped in for over two weeks, and Fives is already getting resigned. The General has been acting weird since he awakened, and he looked somehow _older_ than he had before the coma.

He is far more physical with the Commander, hugging her and patting her head and letting her lean against him, but Fives can’t for the life of him tell which one of them the comfort is really meant for. Commander Tano had been beside herself the whole time General Skywalker had been incapacitated but had also tried to hide it for the sake of the men. Fives had overheard Captain Rex lecturing the Commander several times on how the General’s state was not her fault, but Fives personally suspects the lectures had breezed straight past her montrals without catching on anything. That she needs the silent comfort of knowing that the General is there is understandable, but General Skywalker himself sometimes seems almost desperate to know she is there as well.

And that’s not even touching on how he interacts with the men.

(To his credit, General Skywalker does try to pretend that nothing’s wrong, everything is business as usual, everything is _fine_ , but Fives isn’t the only one ready to call bullshit.)

General Skywalker is spending more of his free time with the men but sometimes something happens, or is said, and the General… freezes. Or blanks out. Usually just for a moment, and he tends to recover smoothly, but afterward he seems… a little withdrawn. Fives would almost say _guilty_ , but that’s ridiculous. The General has nothing to feel guilty about.

The worst part is how General Skywalker, seemingly determined to make time for every single trooper on the ship, has not even looked Fives in the eyes once. Instead, Fives has several times been catching the burning feeling of eyes on him, only to turn around and find no one. He knows it’s the General - how he knows he can’t tell, but he does - and is left more and more confused. It has reached new heights just this morning though.

Fives had been sitting in the mess, finishing his breakfast, when General Skywalker had come his way, talking with Echo, happy enough but with that same cloud of guilt that seemed to be part of the new normal hovering around him. Fives could tell exactly when the General had caught sight of him, given that he choked on his words, gave Echo the lamest excuse ever and turned on his heel, power-walking (fleeing) toward the entrance.

The glance Echo had given Fives was one part confused, one part commiserating and one part curious, but thankfully the other ARC declined to comment, or worse, ask. Of course, Echo probably figured that Fives had no answer to give him.

Fives still doesn’t. And it hurts, somewhere deep inside. Fives _likes_ General Skywalker, and he had thought the sentiment was returned. That it suddenly seems like it isn’t, like Fives somehow has done something so awful his General can’t even stand to _look_ at him anymore, is a thought Fives can scarcely even contemplate.

But the hardest part is that he doesn’t know _what_ it is he has done wrong. Had he known, Fives might have been able to apologize, or at least explain himself, but as it stands now, he can’t. And he can’t ask. General Skywalker might as well be a ghost where Fives is concerned.

So even though it tears him apart inside, even as Fives keeps trying to find and corner the General, keeps trying to catch his eyes whenever he feels that gaze upon him, he resigns himself to the knowledge that it won’t ever happen until General Skywalker allows it - and that he likely never will.


End file.
